facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey Into the Unknown (Roleplay)
This is the story of an Imperial survey team in the expedition to map the Unknown Regions who crashlands on a mysterious world where descendants of Jedi and Sith continue a feud begun millennia before. The events of this story are concurrent with the events of the Organization Crisis. Plut summary Four years into the 7-year Imperial survey expedition to explore the Unknown Regions, a freshly arranged team, led by former Killik Joiner Ganor Vey, sets out from their base ship, the Imperial-class Star Destroyer Invigorator, stationed more than 12,000 light-years outside Imperial space. Their mission is to survey the star system designated URX-1138, in which it was deemed a habitable planet existed, and report back in three weeks' time. As the team's shuttle entered orbit, however, the ship was overcome by a sudden energy surge, leaving it plummeting through the atmosphere like a stone. Team leader Vey was forced to pilot manually and only just managed to lower their angle of descent to something a bit more survivable before the shuttle hit the ground. Although the ship was a complete loss, miraculously its passengers all walked away without serious injury with the exception of their sole Jedi team member, who suffered a head injury and slipped into a coma. Now stranded with most of their gear lost, Vey was forced to break in his new team considerably sooner than he had anticipated. From the air, he had seen what looked to be a sizable settlement several kilometers distant over a small mountain range. Vey surmised that this settlement, whatever it was, was their best option for survival. After camping for the evening, Vey gathered up his team and what few supplies they could scrounge from the downed shuttle and set off for the mountains. Upon reaching their base, they located a natural cave, from which issued a fresh breeze. Vey surmised that the cave must, then, pass through the mountain and open onto the opposite side. He made the executive decision to drive the team through the mountain instead of over it. Before they could enter, however, Vey had the first of what would be several confrontations with Commander John Shepard over the use of a lightsaber as a glowrod. Although given a direct order, Shepard disregarded Vey's instructions and stowed the lightsaber with his gear. As the team wove further and further into the cave, they entered a large chamber and were immediately attacked by what could only be described as an enormous spider. It tough hide proved strong enough to deflect blaster bolts and even Ganor's lightsaber. It was all they could do to keep the monster at bay and not get killed in the process. Several members were injured and others knocked unconscious. Ganor himself was knocked to the ground and fastened to the wall with the spider's incredibly strong webbing. Unable to reach or use his lightsaber, Ganor is forced to call to Shepard for help. Shepard retrieved the stashed lightsaber from his hear and freed Ganor, who immediately took up his own blade against the spider once more. Managing to hold the spider off, he instructed everyone to escape the chamber. Appearances *Charles Winslow (Astro-historian) *Vertan Kijaani (Linguist) *Delios Peverall (Soldier/scout) *Shamus Cardigan (Xenobiologist) *Amalia Nuunfire (Botanist) *Neira Tassar (Jedi Knight/Healer) *Lowen (Light Guard) *Olin Vey (Light Master) *Dark Lord Angmar (Dark Lord of the Bogan) *Dark Lady Bella (Dark Lord of the Bogan) |other characters=*Captain Fuller (Imperial Navy Captain) *King Leyodan (King of Narhiim) *Malin (Narhiimian guard) *Vilain Thance (mentioned) *Emperor Walker (Galactic Emperor)(cameo appearance as Dark Emperor) *Darth Akumorn (Sith Lord)(mentioned) *Darth Eljor (Sith Lord)(mentioned) *Najahn *Lord Faryl (Dark Lord of the Bogan) *Lord Maen (Dark Lord of the Bogan) *Lord Gar (Dark Lord of the Bogan) *Resiel (Light Guard) *Yemi (Light Guard) *Freja (Light Guard) |creatures=*Giant cave spider **Skarra *Horse *Wrel *Tyrat (mentioned) |droids= |events=*The Killik War (mentioned) *Vong Invasion (mentioned) *Atrastrumterran Civil War (mentioned) *Attack on the Caravan *Bella's Nighttime Raid *Fourth Great War (mentioned) *Fifth Great War |locations=*The Unknown Regions **System URX-1138 ***Mitgarth ****Nahriim *****The Great Hall ****The White City *****Light Master's residence *****Inn ****Shadow Lands ****The Dark Tower ****The Plains of Vaalea (White City side of the Uluu River) ****The Plains of Haldur (Shadow Lands side of the Uluu River) ****Uluuth Mountains ****Mount Angmor ****Spider cave *Sky's Edge (mentioned) *Vortex Union (mentioned) *Earth (mentioned) **Luna (mentioned) **United States of America (mentioned) *Hassark Prime (mentioned) *Unidentified ice moon (flashback) |organizations=*The Galactic Empire **Imperial Stormtrooper Corps **Imperial Air & Space Force **Imperial Science and Research Department (mentioned) *Killik Collective (mentioned) *Dark Lords of the Bogan *Jenai Order *The Jedi Order *Sith *True Sith Order (mentioned) *CSE Black-Ops (mentioned) *United States Space Corp (mentioned) *Sith'ari (mentioned) *Shadow Warrior *DJR Empire (mentioned) |species=*Human *Eldar |vehicles=*''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **''Invigorator'' *Imperial Lambda-class shuttle **''Crimson Fire'' *TIE fighter (mentioned) |technology=*Lightsaber *Hyperdrive *Datapad *Blaster **DL-44 **E-11 **C-90 rifle **Bowcaster **Tredegar A-15 *Comm unit *Prosthetic leg *Power-packs *Repulsor sled *Onyx Armor *Crossfire Assault Rifle *Portable scanner |miscellanea=*Med kit **Wound sealant *Daemon crystal *.45 caliber pistol *Whiskey *Utility belt *Welding torch *Katana sword *Battle armor *Broad sword *Crossbow *Wagon *Chocolate *Ashla (Light Side of the Force) *Bogan (Dark Side of the Force) *Force Telekinesis *Force decapitation *Force Cloak *Lowen's bejeweled clasp (hidden communications device) *Angmar's bejeweled gauntlet (hidden communications device) *Fynberry wine *The Great Eye (Dark Side manifestation) *Holocron (called Crystals by the people of Mitgarth) }} Category:Roleplay article